stay here WITH ME
by Desparidy Crescent Moon
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich have the most magical experience at the dance. My first song story PLEASE READ


Hi peoples, its Lonelydreamer27 again

**Hi guys it's DCM re writing one of my previous songfics. I had this great image in my head and I felt like I didn't do it justice. So yea I'm rewriting it and hopefully it'll b 2xs better!!**

Yumi's P.O.V.

My body just froze. Never in a million years would I ever think that this dream would ever come true. Of course every girl dreamed of this moment with the guy that she lo—I mean liked. I walked, surprisingly steadily in my high heels, up to the stage. There was Ulrich, looking handsome and charming as ever but with a crown on his head. This little 6th grader came up to me and was holding another crown. She just stared at me expectantly for a while. I stared at her stupidly and then finally got what she was waiting for and bent down a little so she could reach my head.

Odd: "Now let's have the first dance go to the King and Queen!" he yelled into a mike.

He was the DJ of the dance. Obviously. His energetic mood was especially contagious. Somehow I think he rigged this whole thing.

I didn't have time to think exactly how he did it because the next thing I knew, Ulrich was escorting me to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was just staring at us from the edge of the gym.

Normal P.O.V.

Ulrich graciously held out his hand and Yumi started at it before cautiously taking it. He pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, it just felt so natural. Odd spun a disk with his fingers before putting it on the mixing board.

**I don't want this moment, to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing, without you.  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

Ulrich sends a death glare at Odd, but unfortunately, Yumi didn't notice because she was too busy blushing and staring at the floor.

**Through it all, I made my mistakes.  
I stumble and fall,  
But I mean these words.  
**

Ulrich smirks, remembering those stupid times he'd get jealous. Every time he saw her with _him _he didn't have time to think rationally. He accused her of spending too much time with _him. _He would always take it a step too far and she would run off into the woods. Realizing his mistake he would chase after her but would fall on his face after clumsily tripping over a root. He would later beat himself up for what he did that day and keep repeating to himself "my mistake".

**I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.  
**

Yumi could feel Ulrich grip her a little firmer but it didn't hurt her, it actually felt better than before, somehow. Hearing the lyrics, Ulrich would feel something crawl up to his throat just waiting to be blurted out to the whole world but like always, it got stuck somewhere in the middle. 3 little words suddenly felt huge.

**Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what i did and so, I won't let this go.  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.**

Jeromy and Aelita just look at eachother communicating with their eyes.Remembering how their love for eachother was written all over their face but they were too blind to read it. They could think of someone else who is in the same predicament.

**  
All the streets, where I walked alone,  
With nowhere to go.  
Have come to an end.  
**

Yumi secretly smiled to herself remembering when Aelita told her that Ulrich had been wandering around town by himself a lot lately and when she caught him staring at her window a clear and stunning night.

Everyone at the dance doesn't dare to say anything waking up the dancers from their trance, they were lost in an entirely different world. A world that some of us are unlucky enough to never find. Everyone just watched them with a warm smile and leaned slightly closer to their special someone.

**I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.  
**

Ulrich leans his head on Yumi's shoulder. He wanted to remember every little detail of tonight. The feel of the room, the lights and streamers decorating the usual disgusting gym and more importantly, remembering how it felt like to hold Yumi in his arms. He knew that he would probably never get another chance like this ever again. The warm bubbles in his stomach made him slightly nervous but so calm, so peaceful they gave him strength. He felt that it was finally the right time.

"Yumi," he whispers.

"Umm Ulrich?" she slurred too submerged in tonight to properly use her tongue.

"I know this is sudden but I just HAVE to say, that… I love you," he breathed the last part. He waited for her response.

1

2

3 he counted. He prepared himself for rejection, already began healing the scar that would soon form in his heart.

He felt something warm and wet fall on his cheek. He looks up to see that Yumi is biting on her lower lip, willing herself not to cry. He gently brushes away a tear and cups his hand around her cheek, while she just smiles in reassurance.

**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you don't know what you're looking to find.  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you just never know what you will find.  
**

**I don't want this moment to ever end.  
Where everything's nothing without you.  
**

Simultaneously they both close their eyes and lean forward. Everyone holds his or her breath wondering 'Will this finally be it?' As soon as their lips touch, Yumi and Ulrich both feel a shock go up and down their spine. They never thought that anything could be so… magical. Ulrich pulls Yumi closer deepening the kiss. Everyone cheers happy that the perfect couple FINALLY got together but Ulrich and Yumi didn't even notice. The only thing that existed in their world was each other. They broke apart and gazed into each other's, now sparkling, eyes. This was the perfect night.

**I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.  
**


End file.
